The present invention relates generally to integrated circuits including memory arrays, and more particularly, to flexible multi-pulse set operations for phase-change memories.
Multi-pulse set operations (e.g., “pulse trains”) may be used in programming memories. Such multi-pulse set operations may include multiple program/read/verify operations, and therefore may not be practical for phase-change memories. Thus, what are needed are methods and apparatus including multi-pulse set operations for phase-change memories.